Sacred Simplicity
by Keltena
Summary: A collection of various short, pairing-themed stories. Requests are welcomed.
1. BlueGreen: Partners in Crime

**Pairing:** Blue/Green

Pokemon Special is something I have difficulty writing; I think I captured Blue decently, but Green makes me tear my hair out. And yes, this was posted previously as a oneshot; I've decided to just make a collection now. Feel free to request a pairing, any pairing!

* * *

_Partners in Crime_

Green was never one to back down from a challenge.

Admittedly, he usually wasn't one to take such an idiotic challenge, either, but Blue had been insistent to the point where she could have embarrassed him in front of his own gym, and Green knew when to call it quits in a situation like that.

Now, wrapped up in some hastily-donned winter clothes that really weren't enough for the cold, Green was starting to wish he'd just thrown Blue out of the gym in the first place. It was a bit of a tight position, at least for his pride: back down and admit defeat to the annoying girl in front of him, or risk getting caught doing something incredibly _stupid._

Blue, infuriatingly but unsurprisingly, had no such reservations, imparting one final taunt as she ran off: "Remember, you can't resort to battling this time! You've got to do everything yourself!" Green considered yelling a retort, but remembered another of Blue's clauses just in time: no impeding your opponent's progress. Knowing Blue, if he woke Yellow up by being noisy she'd call it off and force him into something worse.

Grinding his teeth at the thought, Green ran the short distance from Viridian to Pallet, motivating himself with irritation at Blue. By all logic, Red should be home and resting from the cold. Considering this was Red, Green decided logic could be thrown to the wind. He headed south.

True to prediction, his rival was training, apparently against a Seaking he'd scared up above the ice. Green forced his hand away from the Pokeballs at his belt; it would be so easy just to stake things over a battle, but he was going to beat Blue at this and he was going to do it right.

Shoving the embarrassment at such a _ridiculous_ task aside, Green tiptoed up behind Red, the snow muffling his footsteps as he reached out, and-

"Who's th- Huh? Green?"

Green prided himself on the self-control necessary not to curse or scowl. So much for that tactic. "You didn't notice me? You need to pay more attention to your surroundings."

Red blinked, frowned, and shrugged, in that order. "Well, I was training... It's not like there's anything dangerous in Pallet Town anyway." He blinked again, smiling slightly. "What's up?"

Green shrugged almost imperceptibly, weighing his chances. Stealth was out; so was anything that involved Pokemon. Being straight with Red wasn't likely to win him this dare either. That left...

"Your hat."

Red instantly looked bewildered, glancing up as if he could see the top of his head better that way. Green kicked a patch of snow aside impatiently. Finally: "...My hat?"

Green nodded as if Red was missing something obvious. "You look ridiculous." Before Red could speak, he continued. "It's covered in dirt and there's a tear in it. It doesn't look a thing like when you first bought it. Did you really not notice that?"

Red started to speak, then stopped. He tried again. The third time was the charm. "It doesn't look _that_ bad..." Despite his words, Green noticed the question evident in Red's tone, and suppressed a triumphant smile.

"Don't be an idiot. It's called cleaning your clothes. I can't believe you never do it." He reached out and grabbed the brim of Red's hat. "Ugh... If you're not going to take care of it, I'll do it for you." Whoops, a blunder. "I'll get my sister to clean it, all right?"

Red pulled away protectively, the hat ironically coming off in the motion. As Red reached for it, Green pulled it away. "I'm not hanging around with anyone who thinks this is hygiene." He turned around and walked off.

"Hey- Wait a minute!" Green turned, looking exasperated.

"You'll get it back tomorrow." He hesitated, then pulled off his own winter hat, throwing it to Red. The idea that 80% of your body heat was lost through your head seemed believable right now. "You can wear this for now if you need a hat. It's better for you anyway."

Leaving the confused, incredulous Red behind in the snow, Green broke into a run only when he was sure his rival wasn't going to give chase. Despite acting like a complete idiot, that hadn't gone so badly. No way had Blue beaten his time.

Back behind the gym, Green was proven painfully wrong. Blue stood there, unaware of his presence, trying on Yellow's hat. Sneaking up behind her, successfully this time, Green snatched it away.

"Hey, no touching! That's my hat now!"

Green groaned. "It's _Yellow's_ hat. What are you going to do with it anyway?"

Blue winked, and Green resisted a sudden urge to swallow heavily; that look was never good. "That's for me to know..."

Without removing it from her waist, Blue tapped the button on her Jigglypuff's Pokeball. In one swift movement, she snatched Red's hat from an unsuspecting Green and handed them both to an already-floating Pokemon.

"...and you to find out from Red."

Green could have yelled. He could have grabbed Blue and demanded answers, and more importantly, the hat back, not hitting a girl be damned.

He sighed, staring at Blue incredulously. "You didn't say we weren't giving the hats back." And Red was expecting to get it from Daisy the next day, too...

Blue spun in place, staring up at the sky. "I forgot! Don't worry, Red and Yellow will get their hats back."

Green didn't bother to stop the glare. "So... you're just giving them back. That's a pretty pathetic prank, for you."

Blue shook her head mischievously. "In a way." Green stared. "They'll have to talk to each other now, if they want their own hats back."

Green blinked. It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"You embarrassed me in front of the gym _and_ my rival just so you could try to _set them up?_" Blue took a step forward, shrugging innocently.

"Of course not! All of that was your fault. I just did what any good samaritan would do for my friends... And you helped."

Green exhaled slowly, resting his head on one hand. "God, now I'm glad I don't wear a hat."

Blue pulled his hand away, pushing his head up. Green froze. "Hey, I'd never do anything like that to my partner in crime." Green didn't move. Blue's pout turned into a smile once more. "Besides..." She dropped her hands and turned away.

"...I can tell I don't need to in this instance."


	2. WhitneyJasmine: Servings

**Pairing:** Whitney/Jasmine

I will admit that this is pure fluff. Oh, well. Written on a dare from the Serebii forums.

* * *

_Servings_

The sun is high, her head is spinning, and Whitney is stealing her food. The last one might be contributing to the one before. Jasmine's not quite sure.

Whitney swallows. "Wow, they really give you good helpings here!" She tilts her head towards Jasmine and leans on the counter, the leisurely movement doing nothing to counteract her usual sense of hyperactivity. "I bet you come here a lot, right?"

Jasmine blinks, tensing up. "Oh, well, I..." It was an accident in the first place to let Whitney know this was her favorite place; Jasmine doesn't want to seem like a big eater. Is it rude to answer 'no'? "Sometimes, I mean..."

Whitney nods enthusiastically, mouth somehow full again already, and takes a moment to finish chewing. "I know I would if I lived here. It's not _that_ far, but... Well, it's so easy to find a place in the city, you know? Plus I've got the gym to take care of... Oh!"

Jasmine starts at the sudden exclamation; it takes her a moment to ease herself back into a more relaxed position, and by then Whitney has continued. "How has your training been going? I heard about what happened with Amphy."

Jasmine nods, feeling out of danger. "Amphy's doing fine now; a trainer brought me the medicine." She fiddles with her fork before she remembers to look Whitney in the eye. "It's been slow getting back into training, but... I have everyone at the gym to support me, so that's all right."

Whitney nods more slowly, putting her silverware down. Jasmine glances at her own, barely-touched by her food. Usually she eats so much more than this, and she's a little hungry, but she can't feel comfortable eating like that in front of other people. "Yeah, I don't know what we'd do without them." Whitney bites her lip. "They're always standing up for me when I lose... not that that happens a lot, or anything!"

Jasmine smiles slightly, automatically, and Whitney _beams_. "There you go! You should do that more often, you know." She sighs as Jasmine shrinks back at the attention. "Whoops. Well, it's a start, right?"

Jasmine nods, even if she's not exactly sure what she's agreeing to. Even if she's not smiling, she's happy to be with Whitney.

The other girl frowns, glancing at Jasmine's plate as she moves her fork to it. "Aah! I didn't mean to... Here!" She switches their plates quickly, giving the Olivine Leader her own partially full dish. "You need to eat something. You're going to waste away otherwise!"

Jasmine blinks and glances at the plate in front of her. Suddenly, eating doesn't seem so awkward.

"Well? I didn't touch it much, I swear!"

She doesn't smile openly, but inside, Jasmine's laughing. "Thank you," she tells Whitney, and digs in.


End file.
